Aliens Effect: Contact Shanxi
by mechanizedvirus
Summary: When the Turians attempt to stop a fledgling race they'll face the meanest military group in the galaxy... the Colonial Marines
1. Chapter 1

Aliens Effect: Contact Shanxi

A/N Mass Effect and the Aliens/Predators Belong to their respected companies. I own nothing but the Oc's

In the year 2208, United American Explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an unknown ancient space-faring civilization. In the decades that followed , these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling an even greater span of space travel than ever before. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

Its been called one of the greatest discoveries in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it...

MASS EFFECT.

A/N so for the longest time I wanted to do a crossover story. My original idea was a halo/mass effect involving the reapers being a precursor weapon and a human lead cult attempting to free said precursor. but I felt that with my current level of writing (on a scale of 1 to 10, .1) I decided to try something on a smaller scale. After looking around I found that none of Aliens/Mass Effect storys ever involve the human from the Aliens universe so I figured that's a good start


	2. Chapter 2

Psi Valissian system, 2257

Zodiac class super-carrier USS Zodiac 2nd Fleet, Admiral Kastanie Drescher

To say that Admiral Drescher was in a good mood would have been an understatement, the newest and largest star ship built by man had just been put in her charge. At just over 3 kilometers long she was a sight to behold. Though her size was impressive the armament was even better. With eight over sized hangers able to carry a total of ninety-five dropships or nearly two hundred fighters and bombers each . for close range offence the Zodiac boast six state of the art rail-guns, each able to mortally wound a ship if its unfortunate enough to get too close. Then for defence the almost innumerable amount of inferred laser cannons, each capable of vaporizing rail gun fire, missiles or fighters. Oh she was in a great mood.

"Any sign of the crab-faces" she questioned

"Negative ma'am sector looks clean" came a reply from ensign Bristol

"Excellent keep the whole fleet on alert, the last thing I want is for another sneak attack like they pulled on the Yorktown"

The yautja were always a problem around this sector, especially with those damn cloaking field they were so fond of. If a ship wasn't specifically looking for it, and if the ship was unfortunate enough to be orbiting the planet they want to use for hunting . No matter how ready the ship may have been it was usually blown right out of sky. Though granted most cases of this was before the discovery of the prothean artifacts on Mars Now the fights were starting to become more even. And thank to a few battles going in there favor they now had access to ships long range plasma casters, which almost every ship in her fleet was now equipped with.

Though she had to wonder "why did they felt they had to hunt humans, Shirley there were more they could hunt".

"Ma'am Our scanner just pick up an emergency broadcast probe" Bristol unexpectedly replied

" A broadcast probe out here, who is the probe from" this couldn't be good.

"Cant tell, the probes look damaged like someone took pot shots at it" the young ensign typed furiously at his station

"Well then get it a shuttle to pick it up and bring it to hanger for, and tell alexa to meet me down there" she huffed

the transit trip down to the was nerve wrecking to say the least. The only way a probe would be launched was if the ship communication was down, and the ship needs to send an important message immediately. That meant a ship some were in space was hurt and needed help, but now the question is who, where and why.

It couldn't be the yautja no way in hell could they sneak past the entire 2nd fleet without one of her ships spotting it. The CANC or the the Three World Empire were unlikely peace talk were going on as both have been under an economic downfall as neither had access to the prothean tech and now were considering uniting with the United Americas in order to have access, and God help us if this was another Xenomorph outbreak.

Finally after what felt like hours the tram stopped at the designated hanger, as she entered the hanger, quickly dismissing the soldiers saluting, she she headed strait towards the unloading probe.

Chief Science officer Alexa 686 headed strait toward hanger her white lab coat flowing showing the speed of her pace, complete and utterly pissed-off. she was working of a deciphering algorithm for the prothiean language but nooooo. An older model may have been alright with the admiral interrupting her but she was a gen VII. a true sentient synthetic and not just a real complicated sets of algorithms that could fool the average human but truly sentient. she step into tram and entered the destination and sat down pulling out her personal data pads.

"*sigh* might as well get some work done"

Almost totally engross in her work she almost didn't realize that the tram had come to a stop letting on another passenger on board.

"Miss Alexa how are you today" Came smooth aged voice nearly startling her to drop the data pad.

looking up she saw the distinct face of a fellow synthetic Bishop 365, wearing his usual engineering jumpsuit. he was standing with his arms behind his back, his face all ways carrying a small smile. no doubt a part of the randomization of his personality algorithms.

"oh Bishop i didn't notice you there"

"My apologies miss Alexa I had no intention of startling you"

Alexa turned back toward her data pad continuing her work. ten minuets later the tram stopped at the need destination. She exited off the tram closely followed by Bishop. They both walked up the Admiral Drescher Bishop immediately saluting, still mad that she was interrupted simply began working on obtaining the black box.

To say the this thing was beaten to hell was an understatement poor thing was barley working, with the help of Bishop finally manege to get the damn thing out.

"So who sent it and why" came a increasingly irritated admiral

"Data streaming now, looks to be from a scouting vessel" Alexa typed furiously on her data pad " the USS Clark, there's a recording attach, playing now"

Static started over the speakers before a panicked voiced started

"mayday mayday this is Lieutenant Dodson of the USS Clark, we have been attacked by unknown hostiles beyond the Shanxi-Theta relay" there was a slight pause as the lieutenant tried to catch his breath " I repeat hostile first contact has occurred, reactor is going critical, complement of colonial marines have been launched to reinforce the colony . requesting immediate reinforcements,"

That was all she needed to hear, if some backwater xeno wanted to mess with a UA colony then their going to get the full package with it.

activating her ear com "Bristol .I want the fleet in the shanxi-theta system yesterday"

"Roger that ma'am eta forty eight hours"

Forty eight hours huh she just hoped the local defense force could hold till then

A/N ok so for those wondering what took me so long to update its this, i kinda got burnt out on researching. Both universes are so large and so expansive that it was mind boggling. so I went onto other project a kinda forgot about this one. that is until while going though some of my documents I came across the first draft of this stores prologue. I'm not really sure what to think about is, so i decided this I'll let the readers vote on it. if you think that I should continue with the way the story is progressing or should I go back to the drawing board with this concept.


End file.
